


Get To Know Me

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke have only known each other for a few months, yet Fenris finds himself drawn more and more to the rogue. And Hawke? Hawke is falling so hard and so fast that he wants to know everything about Fenris.





	Get To Know Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boyaryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyaryna/gifts).



> A prompt for Hennigreygoose: "early Fenhawke playing 21 questions and getting to know each other."
> 
> At some point I'm going to write the other 20 questions.

Hawke’s laughter is contagious. Fenris can feel it in his chest like a warm glow spreading through him, and he can’t help but respond with a low chuckle. And Hawke looks utterly delighted at that, as though Fenris has given him a precious gift. Fenris’s cheeks grow warm, and he tells himself it’s from the wine.

Hawke pours himself another glass of wine and says with a nonchalant grin, “I suppose it’s my turn for a question then?”

Fenris nods. Normally he guards himself very closely, but there’s something about Hawke’s attentiveness, and the way Hawke has been so forthright with him, that it makes Fenris wish to let his guard down just a little. Somehow he’s become eager to get to know Hawke and also eager for a Hawke to know him.

“What would you like to know?” Fenris asks, his finger curling around his wine glass.

“Everything?” Hawke breathes.

Fenris meets Hawke’s whiskey-colored eyes, that keen, cunning gaze, and he realizes Hawke means that. Hawke truly wants to know every part of him. That’s both terrifying and thrilling of a prospect at the same time.

“That’s not a question,” Fenris deadpans, but his sarcasm is belied by his shy smile as he lowers his eyes to his wine glass.

“And that’s not an answer,” Hawke teases right back. “Very well. What’s an embarrassing secret nobody knows about you?”

“I snore.”

Hawke gasps. “No!”

Fenris chuckles again, and this time when he blushes, he doesn’t blame it on the wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
